One Chance
by twilightisawesome2
Summary: Chloe is being chased by the Edison Group. Will Derek come and help her, or will she have to do it herself? I guarantee you, the story is better than the summary. :D
1. Chapter 1

I heard the Edison's footsteps trailing behind me as I ran through the woods.

"I see her!" a man's voice yelled. "Don't lose her again!"

How did they find me?

"Derek!" I yelled out. "Damn it. Derek! Where are you?!"

"She's calling out to that Souza boy," the same man said.

"No duh!" another voice said.

I made my feet run even faster.

I felt something graze my arm as I ran past a tree.

Damn that Derek. He must have been sleeping again. I couldn't blame him. He's been up all night yesterday, making sure no one comes near us. But what about his bionic hearing?

A howl rang out through the woods.

I gave out a sigh of relief. That's Derek.

Hopefully.

Even though I knew that Derek would be here any minute, I didn't slow down.

"Hey! What the-" the man's voice got cut off and a gurgling sound replaced it.

Whatever happened in there, I don't want to know.

"Chloe!" Derek's human voice called out. "Get back over here!"

I slowed down near a cliff and stopped to catch my breath.

Then I felt a hand grab me from the collar of my shirt and yank me up.

"What were you thinking?" he yelled, shaking me, "you could have killed yourself!"

I still couldn't talk.

He shook me again. "Answer me!"

"I-...can't...speak...yet...stop...please," I said, trying a weak attempt to unwrap his fingers from my shirt.

He let go of me and I fell to the floor.

My hands immediately went to my arm.

I felt something wet on my arm.

Raising my hand to my face, I saw something red glisten in the moonlight.

Blood.

But how? I'm sure that the bullet didn't touch me,.

"Chloe?" Derek asked, confused by my sudden silence, "What's wrong with you now?"

I didn't need to answer that for him. He could probably smell it.

Suddenly, I saw a gun raised inside a bush, aiming right for Derek's back.

I wanted to push him away, but then I would get hurt.

Guess there was no other choice.

"Derek, look out!" I screamed, pushing him to the left.

There was a loud boom, and I felt something push me down the edge of the cliff.

The pain was nothing compared to the pain I would have felt if Derek had stayed there a second or two longer. Sure it hurt, but not that much.

Everything above me turned blurry. My ears could only hear things that could have been heard a mile away.

"Chloe!" Derek yelled, his voice in complete shock.

The water whipped my back as I fell down.

My air was gone right when I entered the ocean's territory.

Nothing could be done now. I doubt even Derek could have saved me now. And if he did get me out of the water in time, the blood would have killed me already.

Who knew life could be so short?

Dying is the most easiest thign in life, but living life is the hardest thing anyone can imagine.

But if you give your life up to save someone else's, wouldn't that make you feel better? Make you a much better person?

And what would happen if you gave your life to someone you love?

My head hit a rock and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chloe!" I shouted, looking down the cliff.

I heard a noise behind me and turned around.

A man dressed all in black had a gun.

I growled at him. "You're going to pay for that!"

I leaped forward and snapped his gun in half before he can shoot again.

After knocking him out, I looked down again and there was no one in sight.

"What happened?" Simon's voice called out.

But I couldn't speak. I only could think of one thing to do.

I took of my shirt and prepared to jump down the cliff when I felt someone grab me by my arm.

"Stop it!" I yelled, shaking my arm out of Simon's grip, "Chloe's down there!"

"What?!" he demanded, looking down.

While he was distracted, I jumped down.

"Derek!" Simon yelled, and I pray that he won't follow me.

The water splashed me with such fierceness that I almost screamed.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I tried to find Chloe with my eyes since I can't smell underwater.

What was that thing floating next to the rock? A fish?

But as I got closer, I realized it wasn't a fish, but a girl.

Chloe.

Seeing her face sent a deep pain down my body.

She sacrificed her life for mine's, and all I could do is grab her out of the water.

Her back was filled with blood and it was a surprise that no sharks came after her.

I burst through the surface and swam as fast as I can to shore.

"Chloe!" I yelled, listening to her heartbeat, "Wake up!"

When she didn't, I took her pulse.

Nothing.

Not even a beat.

"No!" I screamed, "No, Chloe. Not you! Please! I'm begging you, don't leave me! Please...Wake up!"

More pain rushed through my body.

No.

Not Chloe.

Anyone than her.

Please.

I did something I never did before in my life. Not even when I knew Simon could have died.

I cried.

Tears trickled down my chin and onto the sand.

"Damn it!" I bellowed, punching the land.

I regret ever letting her go out without my permission. I should have known.

My hands trembled as I touched her face.

The only girl I loved, the one I vowed I would never hurt, had died.

No!

I refused to believe that.

No way would she die.

"Chloe," I said in a strong voice, "you're not going to die. Not by them. The only way you're going to die is by me! You can't die! Don't leave me, Chloe! I'm begging you. I'll do anything. Just...just don't leave me alone in this world!"

"Derek?" Tori asked, unsure wheter to approach me or not, "I'm sorry that she died. I knew how much she meant to you."

When I looked up, her face was also filled with tears.

"She's not dead!" I yelled at her, "She's alive! She can't die. Fate would never be mean to a girl like her!"

Suddenly, my body went rigid, and I could feel the change coming.

I swore and ran to the woods.

Tears flew behind me like trailing ice.

My heart, which used to be healthy and beating, broke.

Now it's just there, doing nothing. It stopped beating.

I punched a tree as I ran by it, ignoring the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't stop running until I got to the deepest part of the wood.

When I did, I fell down onto my knees and started gasping.

Not now!

Anytime but now.

My head flew up and my back went straight.

But then everything turned normal.

No pain, no nothing.

"You were always like that, you know," I heard a voice say.

"Who's there?" I growled, looking around me.

A figure stepped from behind the trees. "You always try to act brave, and stuff. But you never show your feelings."

I gasped. "Chloe?"

"Yeah, it's me," she said, smiling.

She was as beautiful as I remembered. Her eyes shone in the moonlight, her smile comforted me.

"But-how? I thought that you were-"

"Dead?" she looked up, "I guess I am. To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I think I'm not in my body, though."

"You aren't? So you're really..." I asked, tears coming out of my eyes again.

She put her hand on my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "I'm kidding! Don't cry, Derek. Please. It hurts me. You hurt me."

I looked up at her in confusion. "I hurt you?"

"Yes. If anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't live this long. I'm not dead Derek. Just...scared to go back in my body."

"Scared?"

Chloe sat down next to me. "If I go back, I might lose all my memory. About you, Simon, Tori, and Liz. And if I do, what if I don't feel this way about you anymore? Why if I fall in love with someone else?"

"Chloe," I said, hugging her, "I want you back no matter what. Even though I don't want you to leave me, that's your choice. Without you, my life is a disaster. If Simon died, I would be sad, yeah. But if you died, my heart will hurt. It's already broken, Chloe. COme back. Please."

She took a long look at me and sighed. "Okay."

Then she disappeared.

I ran back with incredible speed towards where Tori was. I could hear her scream, "Chloe!"

I finally saw her. My one true love.

When she saw me, she grinned. "I'm back! I didn't even lose my memory!"

I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. It was a short one, but it was enough for me.

"I kind of feel different," she said, making sure she was in perfect shape. "I don't know what, but something is different."

After everyone gave Chloe their hugs and words of joy, we took a stroll on the beach.

"Thanks for saving me back there," I said, looking embarresed.

"No problem. And thanks for saving me," she said, giving me one of her radiant smiles.

I saw her shiver a little and shrugged off my jacket. "Here."

She was about to protest, but I put it on her before she could. "I'm a werewolf, remember? I don't get cold easily."

"Than-"

Chloe suddenly fell down.

"Chloe!" I said, helping her up. "What happened?"

Her breathing wasn't normal. Sweat covered her face as she gasped. "What...is...happ...ening?"

I felt her forehead and flinched back.

It was hot!

"Hold on. Let me get Andrew," I said, carrying her.

"No!" she yelled out in pain when I touched her.

Her skin turned furry and a muzzle sprouted out from her nose.

I gasped. "No. It can't be!"

Chloe wasn't a necromancer anymore.

She was a werewolf.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at my hands- no paws, and gasped.

What happened.

Derek looked as shocked as me. "Chloe? Is that you?"

I nodded.

So that's what went different when I went back into my body.

Instead of being a necromancer, I turned into a werewolf.

Unable to control myself any longer, I turned and ran on all four legs into the woods.

"Chloe!" Derek called out as he chased me.

Being a werewolf was so much more different.

I can hear things that a normal person could not hear. I could see more clearly and more farther.

"Chloe!" I heard Derek, right behind me now.

I stopped and whirled around, surprised to see him in werewolf form too. "What happened to you?"

Hurt went through me. "I don't know."

He studied me for a minute, then said, "I kinda like it."

I blushed and looked away.

Derek came next to me and nuzzled my nose. "You're still the most beautifulest person I have ever seen. But in this case, werewolf."

I laughed. "And you're the most handsomest werewolf I have ever seen."

Still, I was shocked.

When I came back to my body, I thought that I would lose my memory. Instead I became a werewolf.

Wow.

"Should we tell Simon and the others about this?" I asked him.

"Simon, I'm not so sure. He might try to steal you away from me. And you know that you belong to me," he said, rubbing his face against mine's.

"Not about us dating! About the werewolf thing," I said, chuckling.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. We should tell them about this," he said, turning serious. "Andrew might know how this happened."

"Good idea," I said.

We waited until we could change back into a human. Then we headed back to the house.

Unable to contain the shocking news, Derek burst in through the door, shouting, "Andrew! Guess what?"

Andrew rubbed his eyes. "Yeah?"

Derek paused and looked around the room, making sure there was no one in earshot. "Chloe became a werewolf!"

He immediately sat up. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I saw it with my own eyes."

"But how?"

I spoke up. "I think that when I came back to my body, somehow, my DNA changed and switched from a necromancer, I became a werewolf."

Andrew shook his head. "But that's impossible!"

"Not if Chloe's DNA and her bones collided, forming a mutation. But the changes affected her ability and changed her from one thing to the other," Derek said matter-of-factly.

I stared at him. "What?"

He smiled. "Never mind. But we want to know what will happen now?"

Rubbing his chin, Andrew said, "Well, I'm not so sure about this. This may be permanent or temporary. Most likely permanent, but..."

"So, we just leave her like this?"

"For a couple days, just to see if this is normal."

Derek nodded. "Got it."

When we both walked out the door, Derek grabbed me up in a bear tight hug. "I'm so sorry," he murmered in my ear.

"Why?" I gasped, needing air.

He set me down. "This is all my fault. I'm a werewolf and then after that incident you're a werewolf too?"

"This is not your fault, Derek," I said, holding his face until he looked at me. "It's okay, really. It has nothing to do with you."

He sighed and walked back in.

"Hey cutie," a voice called out from my right.

I quickly spun around and saw Liam and Ramon behind me. "What the- How did you guys find us?"

Ramon snorted. "Your boyfriend may have covered his tracks, but he didn't do a very good job on ccovering yours."

I took a step back. "What do you guys want?"

"Well, just revenge from your boyfriend, since he knocked us both out. And Liam wanted to see you again," he snickered, looking at Liam.

Liam glared at him.

When they were distracted, I spun on my heels and ran inside. "Derek!"

Their footsteps trailed behind me, but these didn't sound human. It sounded more like a wolf.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain from my back.

I winced and fell down.

Damn that Ramon. He scratched me.

"Derek!" I yelled again, this time more weakly.

"Chloe?" he said, following my voice, "What-"

He gasped when he saw me with two werewolves.

With speed so fast, he pushed me behind him and growled at them. "You guys again. What do you want?"

They both laughed. "Nothing you need to know. You're going to die really soon anyways."

One of them (I'm not sure who) leaped up on Derek and started biting his face.

"No!" I screamed.

A familiar pain went down my spine and, before I knew it, I had turned into a werewolf.

I don't know how I could have done it so fast. It takes Derek much longer than this.

Snarling, I bit the wolf on the neck and he let out a yelp.

"What? You're a werewolf?" Ramon's voice asked, sounding surprised.

I took thsi moment to knock him out and then went to check on Derek. "Are you okay?"

He winced and rubbed his head. "Sorry, Chloe. But I don't understand wolf."

I whimpered and changed back into a human. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"How can I change so fast when you change so slow?" I asked, touching his wounds gently.

"We're closer to the water, which is better. The changes are more fast and painless."

I heard a groan from a wolf. "We better tell Andrew and the others to leave. Fast."

"Good idea."

Sorry about this. It's not very good...and sorry for updating so late!


	5. Chapter 5

"Andrew! Simon! Tori!" Derek shouted, banging on every door. "Hurry up! We have to leave!"

Tori stormed out her door and growled at Derek. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Do you want to die?" Derek glared at her.

"Werewolves are here. Other werewolves," I said quickly. "Derek knocked them out, but their going to wake up if you don't hurry up."

Simon and Andrew were ready in an instant. Tori took a while, but we still got away before they woke.

"Everyone in the car," Andrew ordered, starting the engine.

My eyes widened as the pain on my back grew worse.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Simon asked, looking concerened.

I nodded, trying to look normal.

"You're not that good of a liar," Derek said from beside me, "so just tell me what happened."

"Well, it's not that big of a deal. Ramon just gave me a small scratch," I said, trying to sound casual.

"WHAT?!" Derek yelled, "and you didn't tell me?!"

"I didn't think that it was a big deal," I repeated.

Derek groaned and looked out the window. "Tori, look at it and tell me if it's big."

Tori lifted up my shirt while both Simon and Derek covered their eyes. She gave out a big shriek. "It's not big, it's huge!"

"We have to get you to the nearest restroom to get you cleaned up," Andrew said, looking around our surroundings. "I just hope that the Edison Group doesn't follow us."

About half an hour later, we stopped at a McDonald's and borrowed their restroom.

I winced as Tori dabbed the scratches with the water. I hadn't realized how big it was until I saw it in the mirror. It looked like a bear had scratched me.

Once we were done, we sat down and ordered some food.

"Chloe?" Derek asked as I took a bit out of my McNugget, "Could I talk to you outside?"

"Sure."

Once we were out of sight, he grabbed me up and suprised me with a fierce kiss.

His fingers dug into mine's and it hurt a little.

"Don't do that to me again," he whispered in my ear once we pulled away.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Next time you get hurt, no matter how small the injury is, you have to tell me," he insisted, looking into my eyes. "Do you know what it feels like to be helpless? To try to help the one you love but don't know what to do? It hurts, Chloe. My heart felt like it was break-"

I cut him off with a quick kiss to the cheek. "Derek, I learned my lesson. I have to tell you everything I do, every second of the day."

He laughed. "Not everything you do. And definitely not every second."

Derek leaned down and kissed me again, this time more softly.

"I don't believe it," I heard a voice say from the shadows.

Derek pushed me behind him and looked around, trying to see his predator. "Where are you?"

"It's me," the voice said again, stepping out of the shadows.

I gasped. "S-Simon?"

"What did you see?" Derek demanded in a shaky voice.

"Oh, just about everything from the kissing to now. I can't believe you would do this to me, Derek," he said, hurt filling his voice. "You know I like Chloe."

"I know, but I _love _her," Derek said, this time in a more stronger voice.

I almost fainted when I heard him say that.

'I love her.'

No way.

Did Derek just said he loved me?


	6. Chapter 6

I stared in astonishment at Derek.

"You're my brother, dude. You didn't even like her when you first saw Chloe. You thought that she was a stuck-up snob who tells on people way too much. The only reason you're nice to her is because I started liking her."

"A stuck-up snob?" I asked, suddenlt feeling sad.

"A stuck-up snob and a bitch. He wanted to kill you and run away from Lyle House," Simon said, his eyes looking sorry for me.

"That's not true!" Derek growled, but he couldn't lie any better than I did.

I shook my head.

So he was just using me.

All those kisses, those compliments, they all meant nothing in the end.

"No Chloe! Come back!" Derek shouted, running after me.

But I didn't stop.

Tears streamed down my face and onto the floor.

My heart shattered.

So when he said that he loved me, it was all a lie. He wanted to use me just so I could get him out of Lyle House.

A sharp pull on my arm told me that Derek was next to me.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, trying to push him away.

"Chloe!" he said, digging his fingers into my arm, "Simon was lying."

"Yeah right. How can I trust you anymore?" I demanded, struggling to get out of his grip.

"How can I prove to you that I love you?"

"You can't prove anything to me anymore!"

"Oh can't I?"

He pulled me into another tight embrace and crushed his lips against mine's.

That sweet smell of nature that just naturally goes on him, that sweet breath...

No.

"Get. Awat. From. Me!" I said, pulling away.

"No!" Derek growled, squeezing my arm until I was sure that it was going to be bruised.

I looked at him, startled that he would be so mean to me.

He gave a sigh and said, "Just, give me some time to think."

Stroming away, he muttered things under his breath about Simon.

"Oh, you're the one that needs to think?" I called out after him.

I stomped away, not sure where I was going. But wherever it was, it was better than being with him!

I walked until everything around me started feeling cold. Shivering, I stopped in my tracks.

Where was I?

Nothing looked familiar here.

"D-derek? S-s-s-simon? A-a-a-anyone?" I asked, my teeth chattering.

No answer.

Oh crap.

I tried my best to retrace my steps, but not even my werewolf senses could locate where anyone is. Derek probably could, since he was an older werewolf, but I still can't.

Anyways, I don't want his help.

Something cold touched my head.

I flinched and looked up.

Snow?

Here?

Great. Perfect.

Hopefully it was going to end.

A couple minutes later, it was a blizzard.

So much for that thought.

My hands and feet were numb.

"AAAHHHH!" I yelled when I tripped over a patch of snow.

There was no way I could survive this.

Why was everything bad happening to me?

This was all my fault. I shouldn't have wandered off.

My eyes started closing up.

But I thought of one last thing before I blacked out.

"I'm so sorry Derek."


	7. Chapter 7

I paced back and forth around the room, waiting for Chloe to come back.

When I heard Simon come in, I glared at him. "What lies did you tell her?"

"Nothing. She wasn't there when I looked for her," he said, looking pretty worried. "I thought that she might have came back here."

"Nice try, Simon," I snarled.

Suddenly, he collapsed onto the floor.

"Simon!" I said, coming over to him, "What happened?"

He blinked once and looked at me. "Derek? Where am I?"

"Stop joking around!" I yelled, placing him back on the floor. I couldn't believe he would sink so low.

"He isn't joking around," a female's voice said.

I froze, surprised.

No way.

It couldn't be her.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shook a little.

Tori's mom stepped out of the shadows. "I'm afraid Simon didn't do anything. I was doing all the talking. He was just the puppet."

"What was your purpose?" I demanded. "Talking us back to the Edison Group? Like that would ever happen."

She gave a cold, menacing laugh. "Not anymore. They gave up on you a long time ago. Right after Chloe fell. Apparently Dr. Davidoff found some new test experiments. I'm only here to get my revenge for you hurting my son."

I growled. "That was an accident, okay?"

"I don't care. Since you took away what was most precious to me, I took yours," she said, smiling viciously. "Say good bye to your little girlfriend."

"What do you me-"

A couple seconds later, I realized what she intended to do.

Oh crap.

Chloe!

I burst out throught the door. "Chloe! Can you hear me?!"

Damn it. No answer.

A snowflake drifted past me.

Snow? Here?

I didn't stop running until I tripped over something.

Chloe's shoes.

Only if I could smell her scent through all this.

"Chloe!" I called out again.

The air around me seemed to point in the direction where Chloe was, but I couldn't be sure.

I followed the direction, not caring if it's right or wrong. I still needed to try.

With every step I took, everything became solder.

It wouldn't be soon when I died here.

What about Chloe? She surely couldn't have survived this.

No. She has to. I didn't come all the way here jus to lose her again.

Fighting against the pain, I took another step forward.

Something hard bumped against my shoe.

I kneeled down and dug up some of the snow, seeing if it was a clue to where Chloe was.

Not a clue.

"No," I breathed, "No, no, no! It can't be!"

What I hit my shoe against wasn't a clue.

It was Chloe.

"Chloe! Wake up!" I screamed, "No!"

Her face was blue and her hands felt like it might snap off any minute.

I picked her up gently and put my jacket on her. "Don't die, Chloe! I won't let you!"

Looking around us, I couldn't find any footprints from where I left.

Still, I found the McDonald's.

But everyone was outside in their car.

"Andrew!" I yelled, trudging through the deep snow, keeping Chloe away from it.

"Derek?" he asked, than gasped, "Chloe!"

I passed her to Andrew before I fell down.

"Save her," I mumbled to him.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to a room filled with darkness.

Where was I?

The last thing I remembered was blacking out in a pile of snow.

Was this hell?

I heard a soft breathing next to me.

Alarmed, I sat up and looked around, but couldn't see anything.

Light switch.

I walked around the room, feeling for the switch.

When I found it, it really didn't help much. The light bulb was all dull and 3 of them have already burned out. But I could see better now.

"Chloe?" a voice mumbled from my bed.

The voice sounded so familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on who it was.

Curious, I saw a man sitting on a chair and leaning his head on the bed I just slept in.

The face I saw was so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb it.

But when I looked closer, I realized that it was Derek.

"Chloe," he said again, this time louder, "I'm sorry. I tried. Forgive me..."

What?

"I never meant to...hurt you. Simon was...being controlled by...Tori's mom. Wanted to...get revenge from me...Lied about everything...Don't leave me...I...love...you."

Tears flowed through his eyes.

Derek.

Sweet, sweet Derek.

I put him on the bed I was sleeping in. It was easier since I'm a werewolf now, but he was still heavy.

After pulling the blankets around him, I tip-toed outside to see where we were.

Pretty sure a motel, so I didn't close the door all the way. It was 2am. I don't think anyone's going to come up here right now.

"Chloe?" Simon asked, surprised I came out, "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting some fresh air," I said, my throat stinging with every word I said.

"Listen Chloe, about what I said about what Derek said..."

"It's okay," I said, giving him a pat on the arm, "I know."

He gave out a sigh of relief that he didn't have to say it. "I'm sorry. Really."

"You should go back to sleep now," I said, looking out the window. "I only wanted to come out for a couple seconds."

Before I walked back into the door, Simon called out, "You know, Derek tried his best. He really did. Even though he's injured and all that, he's been watching you all night, making sure you're going to be okay. He really cares about you, Chloe."

I smiled at him. "Thanks for letting me know."

I quietly closed the door behind me to see Derek awake with wide eyes. "Oh, thank god! I thought someone kidnapped you!"

"I was outside the whole time," I said, laughing.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry about what happened," he said, trying to get up. And then winced.

"Stay on the bed," I ordered, pushing him back down.

"But you're the one that's hurt. You should be resting," he protested.

I sighed. "But I'm the one who's been watching over someone all night and sleeping in a chair."

"But-"

"I'm fine, really," I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He laid down on the pillow, looking at me with uncertain eyes. "Okay, but when you want the bed back, just tell me."

I nodded. "Sure can do, comrade."

He chuckled.

After several seconds, he said, "Chloe, what I did was unforgivable. If you never want to talk to me again, I'll understand."

He held up his hand to quiet me when I tried to object. "No, Chloe. Don't say you're sorry. Because I'm suppose to be the one who's apologizing to you. I left you there in the cold. I should have known it was going to snow. I almost got you killed! I'm beginning to think that I'm not healthy for you."

"No-"

"Chloe, stop. You're going to say that I didn't do anything wrong and that what's done is done. I told you, already. I did things that should not be for-"

Before he finished that sentence, I silenced him with a kiss on the lips.

Derek looked startled to see me do that, but none the less he kissed me back.

His muscular arms wrapped around me and held on to me like I was the only thing that was precious to him.

He pulled away to look at me with those soft green eyes. "I promise that I'll never put you in danger again."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "That's going to be a hard thing to do."

"No matter how hard it is, I won't let you get hurt again," he vowed, pulling me closer to him. "Now go to sleep. I can see that you're tired. Don't lie to me. Those circles under your eyes give it all away."

"I have circles under me eyes?" I asked, shocked.

He laughed. "Yeah. But you're still the most beautifulest thing in the world to me."

My eyes suddenly started dropping down.

"Go to sleep, Chloe. I'm here. No one will hurt you," he promised, ruffling my hair.

But when I started drifting away, I knew something bad was going to happen.

But it's not going to happen to me.

But to Derek.

**After a couple more chapters, this story will end. :( Sorry, but I'll make a new one soon. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Derek Souza, at last," a thin, whispery voice said.

Even though this was a dream, everything seemed so real.

I could feel the air of the voice and shivered.

"Who are you?" Derek demanded, his voice weak with pain.

It hurt me to see him like this, hurt, and I couldn't even do anything to help him.

"I am someone who you possibly might know. As I recall, I suppose I have told you that I am a man of my words," he said.

Derek went pale. "No...I killed you! Impossible! Not even you could have survived the fall!"

"But you are wrong, werewolf. I am still alive, standing here before you with a beating heart."

It was not until I heard that he survived a fall until I knew who it was.

Dracma.

The god of the undead.

But we killed him! I saw him fall.

"What do you want with me?" Derek asked, his arms twitching.

"But is it no clear? The cliff, Tori's mom, the blizzard? It was me who had done all these things," he said, proudly. "My goal is to make you suffer."

"Why?"

"Because you took away Chloe. She could have been the goddess of the undead and rule by my side. But no. You went and changed her into a werewolf. What use is she to me now? Guess I can't just leave her hear alive, can I?"

"Oh, yes you can! Chloe would never come here!" Derek yelled.

"Hmm...You may be right. All the more to make her determine to come here," he said, extending his arm out to him.

Derek gave out a loud scream that pierced my heart.

I burst out of the dream and sat up in my bed, panting.

Oh my god.

Derek.

I have to go help shim.

I quickly grabbed my jacket and put some shoes on.

Not telling anyone where I'm going, I ran out through the front door of the lobby and into the woods again.

The snow had melted and there was a cool breeze in the air.

When I looked back into the dream, Derek and Dracma were surrounded by trees, but in the distance you could see the city lights.

Treason Park.

Following the road, I ran faster than I ever had before in my whole life.

I could already smell Derek and the stinky scent of Dracma.

"Derek!" I shouted, looking around me.

"So you have come, Chloe," Dracma said, giving me a cold laugh.

Suddenly, something cold grabbed my arms and legs and pulled my against a tree.

Damn it.

I forgot about his little octopus friend.

"Where's Derek?" I demanded, struggling to get out.

"Right in front of you."

"Chloe, you shouldn't have came here!" Derek growled, coming into sight. "He's going to kill you!"

I smiled warily at him. "Might as well. That was I won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"What?"

"The cliff, the blizzard? I was the cause of all those things. I keep on putting you in danger. Maybe I'm unhealthy to you," I said, looking down.

"No-"

I cut him off. "Don't say anything. Please."

"So, are you ready to face me?" Dracma asked, waving a hand towards the octopus.

It let me go.

"No, Chloe," Derek's anger turned to begging. "Please. Don't do this."

"Good-bye, Derek," I said, brushing my lips against his softly. "I love you."

I took a deep breath and walked towards Dracma. "I'm ready."

Derek was screaming in the background, but I ignored him and glared at Dracma. "Okay, kill me."

"Gladly," he said, punching me squarely in the face.

I fell back at the edge of the lake.

Above me, I could see him smirking at me. "Have fun in hell, Chloe Saunders."

Then he pushed me in.

Just like the cliff time.

Damn.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Perhaps I should help you."

The voice was soft and musical.

I felt the water current push me up to the surface.

Aquasarime. The water goddess.

I smiled.

Thank you.

Boy, was Dracma in trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

I emerged through the surface of the water and gasped.

"You are now the water goddess," a voice light voice whispered in my ear.

"As well as the air goddess, Chloe Saunders," a soft voice said.

"Don't forget the fire goddess."

"And earth."

When they spoke again, they said all in unison. "Thank you, Chloe. For becoming the Ultimate One. Save us all from Dracma."

Suddenly, everything around me changed. I felt stronger and more braver. The jeans and T-shirt I was wearing became a long, white dress with a golden lace in the middle. My hair was in braids which wrapped around my head like a princess.

For once in my life, I felt beautiful.

"No!" Drcama shouted as he glared at me. "No! You won't destroy me!"

He hurled a darkblot at me and I dodged it easily.

"Nice try," I said, my voice musical and soft.

Something tickled me on my cheek.

I looked back and saw wings.

Smiling, I said, "Sweet."

The I turned my attention back to Dracma. "Have fun in hell."

I closed my eyes and felt warm all over me. Once I was sure that I was ready to fire, I relaxed and let the light do their job.

"No!" Dracma wailed, vanishing.

I flew down to the ground and looked around. "Derek?"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw him chained to a tree, shivereing.

When I walked towards him, he shouted, "Get away from me!"

I stepped back, hurt. "What?"

"I don't know who you are, but get away from me!" he yelled again, looking scared.

"Derek, it's me, Chloe," I said, walking to him again.

"No!" he shouted, tears running down his cheek, "Chloe's dead. She's dead because of me."

"I really am Chloe," I said firmly.

"No!" Derek screamed, "No, you're not!"

I gave an exasperated sigh and set him free of his chains.

Once he was free, he backed farther away from me, terror in his eyes.

I pulled him into an embrace and kissed him on the lips.

When I did, I saw the recognition form in his eyes.

"Chloe," he said, when I pulled away.

"Yes," I said, relieved.

"Thank you, Ultimate One," a voice said from behind me.

I turned and saw 5 beautiful women behind me. "Who are you?"

One of them smiled. "We are your sisters."

"What?"

"When you sacraficed yourself to save this werewolf, we knew you were worthy to be the Ultimate One," the one on the left said.

"But now that you are one of us, you must leave the human world and into heaven," the middle one said.

My eyes widened. "What? Heaven?"

One nodded. "Yes."

Before I said yes, I looked at Derek and saw him very close to tears.

I couldn't leave him.

'I'm sorry, but I can't leave," I said, and they gasped. "But I wish to stay a werewolf with Derek."

They all muttered under their breaths, but they agreed. "It is your wish, Chloe Saunders. We will not force you."

And with that, they evaporated.

Once they were gone, all the power I had drained and I fell.

"Chloe!" Derek yelled, catching me.

I blinked and smiled at him. "I'm back to normal."

He grabbed me and I thought that he was going to yell at me for being so careless, but instead he kissed me.

"I love you," he said, gazing into my eyes.

I looked back into those bright green eyes. "I love you, too."

And we kissed again.

**For those who read all the chapters of my story, thank you. Sadly, this is almost the end. :( There will be one more before I write a whole new story. But it will still be darkest powers. I promise. :D So if you want to see more, you won't have to wait long. Sadly, I don't have that much reviews and I really wish you would write more. It helps encourage me to write new stories. Thank you again! I love you all!**

**Kelly  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I was kidding about the last story being this. There's probably going to be,...say 3 more? I don't know. It depends. But definitely more than 2. I promise. **

After spending a few, happy moments together, we had to leave.

"Why did you turn down going to heaven?" Derek asked, curious.

I laughed. "I'm surprised you don't know yet. I refused the offer because of you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. If I left, I won't be able to see you again," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

Then Derek pulled me close to him and softly stroked my hair. "You know, Chloe, I've never felt this way about anyone. I don't ever want to lose you again."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Me neither," I whispered.

Suddenly, Derek got down on his knees and held my left hand. "Don't get scared when tell you this, okay?"

I nodded, unsure what he was doing.

He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "Chloe Saunders, my one true love, will you marry me?"

The smile froze on my face along with my body.

_What?!_

"Chloe?" Derek asked, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

I snapped out of it and looked down at him. "Y-you want to m-marry m-me?"

He nodded. "With all my heart."

When I looked down into those soft green eyes, I knew I couldn't refuse. "Yes."

Derek sighed and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Sorry I don't have the ring with me."

"Wait. _The _ring?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've had a ring that once belonged to my mom," he said, walking to the hotel.

"Oh."

We stopped talking after a while and I could tell that the silence was bothering him, but I just don't know what to say."

Then I felt my legs go out from under me.

"Hey!" I yelled when I realized that Derek was carrying me.

He smiled. "Hold on."

I laughed as Derek put me on his back and started running.

When we got to the entrance, we were laughing so loud that someone in the hotel shouted, "Be quiet down there! I"m trying to sleep."

We both grew quiet, but that didn't stop us from giggling.

"That was so fun!" I said, pushing the door open.

The person behind the desk was asleep so we went quietly past him.

When we got into the room that we shared, he picked me up and started tossing me up in the air.

I laughed again. "Someone's happy today."

"Well, of course, since you agreed to marry me," he said, cradling me in his arms.

I snuggled closer to him. "When are we going to be married?"

"Anytime you want," he said, kissing me on the nose.

"How about next month?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, shrugging, "Whatever makes you happy."

Then he laid me on the bed and slept next to me.

"Go to sleep, love," he said, kissing my forehead."

I close my eyes and was asleep before I knew it.

***

"Good morning," Derek whispered when I woke up.

"You didn't sleep?" I asked, yawning.

"A little," he said, pulling me closer against him.

My stomache growled and he laughed. "Why don't you go wash up and we'll head out to eat? Just the two of us."

I smiled. "I'd like that. But you could go first if you want."

Once we were both decent, we headed out to a restaurant.

We decided on a McDonald's again.

"Do you think Andrew's going to be okay with this?" I asked, taking a bite out of a pancake.

"Yeah," he said, "But what about your dad?"

I groaned. "Don't remind me of that."

"Why not ask him? The Edison Group is gone."

"What would he say when he realized that his daughter who just turned 18 is getting married? Ugh. I can't even think about it," I said, shaking off the thought.

"You just turned 18?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Just yesterday. Why?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Time passed by, huh? And I forgot to get you a present."

"You already did," I said, smiling.

"What did I give you?"

"I'll give you a hint," I said, kissing him.

"Oh," he said, and I laughed.

"Don't try to avoid the question, Chloe. Are you going to tell you're dad or what?" he demanded.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Okay, then we'll tell him tomorrow. We can make it to his house by then if we start today," he said, estimating about how long.

Boy, was my dad going to go crazy.


End file.
